Heroes' March Song Chapter 3
Heroes' March Song Chapter 3 is chapter three of the Heroes' March Song 4koma series. Translation Page 1 Caption: Even when lost in a strange place, they somehow move forward full of confidence. (Owl SFX: Hoot, hoot) Minowa Gin: Well, ha ha ha Gin: We're lost. Washio Sumi: (SFX: Hey!!) "We're lost" my foot!! (Small text: We're completely stranded!) Nogi Sonoko: My smartphone doesn't get a signal, either~... Sumi: Just as you said, we tried to go right through the dense forest... (Memory!Sumi: Gin, where are you going?) (Sign: Sanshuu 15 km; Mountain 2 km) (Memory!Gin: My gut tells me that this way's a shortcut) Gin: Well, it's not like I had any ill intent or anything. (Small text: No hard feelings.) Gin: And by the way, I love gut decisions and got no sense of direction!! (Smaller text: Sorry guys.) Sumi: That's totally ill intent if you were aware of that! Page 2 caption: If you have to take a journey, you might as well enjoy it! The third chapter of the 3 girls + 1 dog's adventure begins! Gin: Sumiii Sonoko: Wasshi~ Sumi: You two sure love those cutout thingies. Sonoko's travel diary: We discovered a cutout thingy at the temple in Gogaku. I asked Wasshi to snap some pictures, But she wouldn't take one with us together. Next time, I'd like to look for someone to take a photo of all three of us. Page 3 Sonoko: Mmh...But this place is kind of scary~ (Small text: And it's already getting dark~) Sumi: ...After all, this place used to be called Onigausuyama (Ogre's mortar mountain)... Sumi: It is said that a long time ago, this place was inhabited by an ogre who would descend upon the villages and stuff people into his mortar. Sonoko: Eeeek! Koma: Owoo owoo! Gin: What a great expression she's making... Sonoko: So scary~ (Small text: That's mean, Wasshi~) Sumi: Eh!? Sto- don't let Koma!! (Small text: It's fine, I'm sorry) Gin: Sumiii, I'm sooo scared. Sumi: Stop iiit!! Page 4 ??: Ara ara, now now. I was wondering who'd be so noisy at this time of day Sumi, Sonoko, Gin: Eh!? ??: It seems like I interrupted you Sumi: (What, all the way out here?) Ah, uhm, that's not it, we're... ??: (pat pat) No no no no. ??: Sit, sit. Page 5 ??: Though I don't know if it will suit your taste. Gin: It's super delicious! (Uhm...) ??: Just call me "Madam" Gin: Not just a meal, you've even prepared a place to sleep! Sumi: ...Gin, listen... Sumi: This course of events... to be honest, it seems fishy. Gin: Hey! Don't say stuff like that! (People with huge tits can't be bad people.) Sonoko: It reminds me of the ogre story~ Madam: What's that about an ogre? Page 6 Madam: Just kidding~ Madam: But, it was inevitable that ye would get lost in these parts. ???: Gi-n-sa-ma! Sumi: Gin was caught by an ogre!? Sonoko: This sorta situation seems familiar... so familiar~ Page 7 Gin: ...huh!? Who are you!? (Your face is all flushed!) Sonoko: Ah, that hair band~ Gin: Aaaah! My handkerchief!? (No way!?) ???: That's right, I am the tanuki that you saved this noon, Tanuki: Aah...To have such a reunion with my Hero who gallantly departed before I could even show my gratitude, it must be destiny. Gin: Wait a sec! I'm a girl!! Tanuki: I don't mind Madam: There's a trend like that lately. Gin: So open-minded! Sumi: A... girl? Gin: Wait! I'm trying my best so let me be! Page 8 Madam: In any case, would ye like to take a bath? Sonoko: Gladly~ Gin: ...Let's do that. Madam: There is a hot spring at the back of the house. Tanuki: Then I will lead you there, I will! (Please come this way, please) Gin: Oh, do you want to join us, Koma? Gin: Sumi's alluring figure would be all kinds of exciting for Koma, huh (Hehe) Sumi: Hey- Tanuki: ? But why? Tanuki: Koma-chan is a girl, you know? Gin: Eeeeeh!? Page 9 Tanuki: A long, long time ago, our ancestors took the form of ogres and played tricks on people in this region. Why did they play tricks? Because their tanuki blood made them do so. Tanuki: But a noble monk disciplined them to mend their ways. Ever since then, we've been protecting this place, we've been-- Gin: I've got a question. Gin: Do all of you tanuki get big boobs when you transform? Sumi: Gin! Watch it!! (That question doesn't have any connection to the story in the first place!) Tanuki: We do, we do. The males think it's--- (The size of eight tatami mats.) Sumi: STOP!! Page 10 Madam: Everyone, how is the water temperature? Gin: Woah, godly. (Do I need to pay for that?) Madam:'''Allow me to thank you properly, ye all have done so much for my daughter. Moreover, ye have my sincerest gratitude for taking care of Koma-san. '''Sumi: Huh? Tanuki: We tanuki are the friends of dogs. Madam: But...for what reason did Koma-san come all the way to the Seto Bridge? That is such a long journey for a lost girl... Madam: It must have been hard on her body. I wonder if it is Koma-san's wish to return to Sanshu. If her wish was something different, what would ye all do? Page 11 Gin: Fluffy fluffy futoooon. (Wohoo) Sonoko: (Wasshi, let's sleep together) Sumi: (But it isn't scary anymore, is it?) Madam: Ye responded like it was obvious to you... Gin: (I'd stick with her until the very end?) Madam: Gin-sama and her companions are truly admirable. Madam: (We haven't seen humans as pure-hearted as them in decades around here-) ...I pray that these girls will have the best of luck Madam: (But still...We'll play tricks on them!!) Page 12 Caption: This is also in the blood of the tanuki. Sumi: (nh...) Sonoko:(nnh...) Gin: (...nh!?) Gin:'''Huh!? There's leaves in my futon!? Sonoko! Sumi! (What the heck!?) '''Sumi: We were had. You might have been sleeping, but that's just way too off-guard. Sumi: Same as you two. Tanuki hotel fee. ¥. One handkerchief Gin: Huh? Why? What's wrong? Gallery Heroes March 3.1.png Heroes March 3.2.png Heroes March 3.3.png Heroes March 3.4.png Heroes March 3.5.png Heroes March 3.6.png Heroes March 3.7.png Heroes March 3.8.png Heroes March 3.9.png Heroes March 3.10.png Heroes March 3.11.png Heroes March 3.12.png Navigation Category:4koma Category:Chapter